Question: Evaluate and simplify the following complex fraction. $\dfrac{ ~\frac {6}{-7}~ }{ \frac{3}{11}} = $
Answer: A fraction bar means "divided by". $\phantom{=}\dfrac{ ~\frac {6}{-7}~ }{ \frac{3}{11}}$ $=\dfrac{6}{-7}\div \dfrac{3}{11} $ $=\dfrac{6}{-7}\cdot \dfrac{11}{3} $ $=\dfrac{66}{-21}$ $=-\dfrac{22}{7}$ or $-3\dfrac17$